


Running with the Wolves - In Which Dean Learns He Has Value

by MAPMonstersArePerceptions



Series: Running with the Wolves Omake Land [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, It's All Said in Love Though, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lectures Abound, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPMonstersArePerceptions/pseuds/MAPMonstersArePerceptions
Summary: Omake for Dancingdog's Running with the Wolves:Takes place after Dean engages in a fight with John for the right to lead the Winchester pack - Dean has some home truths knocked into his head by Bobby.  Gadreel helps.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Running with the Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663281) by [Dancingdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog). 



> If you haven't read Running with the Wolves, this may not make much sense. I highly, highly recommend Running with the Wolves. One of the best fics I've seen in a long time!

Bobby limped over to where Dean stood watching his pack. Gruffly, he started to clean at some of the physical wounds left by John.

"Idjit, I know I taught ya to be better at protecting -"

"Look Bobby. I know I fucked up. I should've listened to you and chased John away from the first moment. I know that I put all of us in danger. Frankly, if the pack decided I wasn't worthy of the title Pack Alpha anymore, I'd be fine with it...if me and Cas could stay"

"Idjit...don't even let an old man finish what he's bout to say. You fucked up at protecting yerself. There wannit one good reason to fight that man, and ya didn't even notice. Hell, if yer instincts wouldn't letcha not fight, you shoulda yielded once he had ya pinned. I'm glad as fuck that you beat him, but why'd ya have to do it in the first place? My heart can't take so much excitement ya know"

"No reason? You think I had no reason? Bobby, I had to fight him. He...if I didn't, what would the others have thought? If I had yielded, Cas would've lost the only home, the only place of safety he's ever really had. Everyone else in the pack would have been in danger. Gabe would've been kicked out. Hell. Gadreel, Hannah, and Balthazar might've been kicked out too. You know how he was. How could I risk that?"

"Our alpha is a blind fool" Bobby peered into the sky as though asking for patience.

Slowly, as though talking to a particularly slow child, Bobby responded "If you hadn't fought, the others would have cheered at the chance to get in on the action. He manipulated things in his favor and not fighting according to traditional rules would have meant that you were using what little brains you have" here, Bobby softly cuffed Dean on the head. "An' you really think yielding would have actually gone in his favor? There ain't no idjit in this pack fool enough to care bout tradition enough to stay with your basket-case of a father as leader. Oh boohoo, your mate would have to get used to a new name for his pack. He would've lost a whole lot more if you'd gotten urself killed, boy. Everyone woulda followed you outa here-"

"-and John would have been a lead alpha without a pack to lead. I hear it's a lonely place" Gadreel finished, having overheard the conversation. With help from Balthazar, he stood next to the pair. "Alph-Dean, it means a lot to me that you care about the consequences of your father's leadership on three who were outsiders not long ago. It has been a long time since I felt proud to call myself part of a pack, felt like i was a part of a pack instead of just a thing to be used by the pack. I-I think I speak for all three of us when I say that YOU are our lead alpha, whatever the pack's name is." Balthazar made eye contact briefly as he finished speaking...Dean deserved to know that they were loyal to him.

"I...I thanks, guys. I don't know what to say."

"You'll make me happy if ya say you won't say yes to any unnecessary battles from now on"

"Your pack needs you"

"We need you" Cas and Samandriel joined in.

Dean's heart overflowed with love and thankfulness for his pack, his mate, and his pup. He couldn't promise that he would never go into conflict if it meant protecting them, but he would try to remember that he was valued and his life also deserved safety. Some of the pain caused by his father's poisonous words was being leeched out.

\-----

Elsewhere, Sam and Adam were also hearing a few healing home truths from Gabe. His history as an "omega with a knot" gave him an ability to empathize with Sam over his father's disapproval, and Adam just needed to be shown that his father's failings were not his own. It came as no surprise when, for the second night in a row, everyone slept in a cuddle pile.


	2. Running with the Wolves - In Which Dean Learns He Has Value 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So waaaaay back in Ch 10, Dean makes a comment that makes Gadreel a little huffy in the aftermath of John. The pups ain't too happy with Dean either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything...This omake is in a similar vein as the previous one (and since both revolve around probably Dean's most stupid move to date in the series, they are together.

"'I would never take part in something as stupid as a one-on-one alpha fight to the death' he says. ' I would never risk you guys like that' he assures me. You heard him, didn't you Sam?" Gadreel growled out.

Sam chuckled awkwardly. No one was particularly happy with Dean's decision to fight Da-John in such a fixed fight one-on-one. Hell, he wanted to knock some sense into his brother as well, and he knew firsthand how deeply John's abuse tore at the head Alpha and himself.

"Give him a break, Gadreel. At least wait until you both can stand on four paws before tearing him a new one. Besides, I'm pretty sure my nephews and brother-in-law have adequately removed any wish to repeat this error in judgment."

That had been a surprise. After John had been run off and injuries were treated, Cas and the pups had lit into Dean for participating in something so dangerous without any good reason. Everyone got a good chuckle at seeing Ben and Samandriel lecture their father-figure on pack dynamics and how everyone works together so that no one need get hurt. Dean had tried to explain that, as head alpha, he had certain duties...that's when Claire joined her friends stating that if Samandriel wasn't allowed to do the lone wolf routine, Dean shouldn't be either. Normally, Benny or Bobby would have admonished the pups for being so disrespectful to the head alpha...Unfortunately, Dean was left to his fate trying to justify himself to the pack's pups underneath the glare of a still somewhat scared/angry Cas. Dean only got a break when Jody declared he needed quiet and rest to heal. Leaving the pups with their uncles, the mates had gone off for said quiet time. It didn't take a genius to know that only Dean's injuries were saving him from figuratively being on the couch for a month, at least with Cas. Sam figured that tonight his idiotic brother would give a formal apology if only to stave off more lectures....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bookmark Series (instead of work) for any omakes following the other characters. 
> 
> Shout-out to DancingDog: Thanks for encouraging me to post these! I hope any in the future make you smile too :)


End file.
